1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of superchargers. More specifically, the present invention concerns a supercharger for providing induction fluid to an engine, where the supercharger is thermally insulated from the engine. The present invention also concerns an air induction system for an engine that includes a supercharger and a coolant system dedicated to the air induction system.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Superchargers in air induction systems generally operate at temperatures above ambient. In particular, it is known in the art that the compression provided by a supercharger increases the temperature of the air charge as well as its pressure due to thermodynamic effects. Such heating of the air charge is undesirable because it reduces the air density and, thus, the overall mass air flow of the compressor. Moreover, other sources of heat exist in virtually every supercharger application. For example, the supercharger (and therefore the charge air) is often heated radiantly and conductively by the engine. Exhaust components within the engine compartment can also undesirably heat the charge air.
It is known in the art to cool the compressed air charge provided by a supercharger. Intercoolers, for example, are well known in the art for cooling compressed air in air induction systems. However, intercoolers add cost and reliability concerns to the induction system, as well as causing a significant pressure drop in the compressed induction fluid.
These problems are magnified with highly efficient mechanically driven superchargers (e.g., centrifugal superchargers) operating with charge temperatures as low as 150° F. Those ordinarily skilled in the art will also appreciate that turbochargers have significantly different operating parameters, with exhaust drive gases having temperatures as high as 1500° F., air charge temperatures being as high as 300° F., and coolant systems for the turbocharger utilizing engine coolant normally having a temperature around 200° F.